swsefandomcom-20200215-history
The Pre-Republic Era
Pre-Republic Era data created by d20radio user RobShanti. See also: Eras of Play 2,000,000,000 to 25,053 Years before ''A New Hope'' The mythic ages of any universe have a special appeal. The ancient, Pre-Republic Era, was populated by mysterious, long-departed civilizations that used Hypergates and Tractor Beams before there were Hyperdrive propulsion systems to traverse the stars. Men and women of deeds wielded alchemical swords before there were Lightsabers, before The Jedi had that name, before The Sith rose, before the origins of the whole wonderful galaxy we know as the Star Wars universe. The Pre-Republic Era, the years preceding 25,053 BBY, also known as The Early Hyperspace Age, was the period before the formation of The Old Republic. It included the formation and evolution of all the Species of the galaxy, the dawn of their civilizations and their first developments in space travel, and ended in approximately 25,053 BBY when the Republic was founded. Originating as far back as the mysterious Alien Exodus are ancient, mythical tales of heroic deeds, such as those of rebels fighting The Infinite Empire, the first known galactic government seated on the Rakatan homeworld of Lehon. The Rakatan Empire combined the power of The Force with advanced technology, dominating of pockets of the galaxy for almost ten thousand years and enslaving numerous developing Species including the Duros, Kumumgah, Selkath, and Humans. At its height, it consisted of more than 500 enslaved subject worlds with a population of ten billion Rakata and one trillion slaves, including the populations of Corellia, Coruscant, Dantooine, Drall, Duro, Honogr, Kashyyyk, Manaan, Selonia, Tatooine, and Sleheyron. The names and histories of many Species from this era have been entirely lost to time, including the Celestials. In their travels about the galaxy, many starfaring civilizations affected the evolution and cultural development of the more primitive Species that would later dominate galactic affairs. Some built massive, mysterious structures for these and other purposes, including Centerpoint Station, The Maw, and The Star Forge. The Corellian System was an artificial creation from this era, and the Drall and Selonians were transplanted by one of these unknown Species to planets within the system. The presence of certain flora and fauna on many different worlds, such as the Bantha, was likely also due to the intervention of these advanced Species. The ancient Species of the galaxy took a hand in the shaping the biospheres of many worlds as well; Kashyyyk and Tatooine were two such planets whose surfaces and climate were manipulated by these ancient civilizations. In The Pre-Republic Era, technology is both similar and different. Starship Hyperdrives are usually based on Rakatan designs, and many free spacers- or escaped slaves- fly stolen Rakatan ships. The Rakata use a Force-based Hyperdrive. The Columi are curious spacefarers, having developed an early version of Hyperdrive technology, but ultimately withdraw to their home planet after unfavorable first contact with many Species of the galaxy. After The Infinite Empire falls, Hyperspace Cannons are invented. Hyperspace Beacons exist but not in abundance. The Kwa, the ancestors of the saurian Kwi of Dathomir, build several interstellar gates. Blasters and equivalent energy-projectors exist, but often without elegant options like Stun settings. Most strikingly, The Pre-Republic Era features no Lightsabers. Warriors frequently wield Vibroblades. The Rakatans themselves utilize Force-augmented and alchemical personal weaponry, which many Force-users steal for their own use. The Republic is not the only organization that is a long way away; there are no Jedi until the very end of The Pre-Republic Era, and no Sith. Study of The Force is conducted by paladins at The Chatos Academy, The Followers of Palawa, and The Order of Dai Bendu. Early force users infuse metal swords with The Force, honing them to a supernatural degree of sharpness and strength. Many disparate Force Traditions exist, all the various precursors that will one day gather together and found The Jedi and other Force Traditions, but they are all very provincial in scope and often comprised of a single Species. Much knowledge is stolen from The Infinite Empire; those who do not employ stealth with regards to their Force abilities are often twisted into Dark Side weapons by their Rakatan overseers. Ancient practitioners of The Force know and use aspects of it unknown in future eras. The Pre-Republic Era is a great time period to host long-dead Species and their “Empires,” such as the Gree and their Hypergates, the Columi and their turn from spacefaring to reclusiveness, the early Herglic Trade Empire, the proto-Mandalorian Taungs, and the wars between Xim the Despot and the Hutts. Many of the common Species of the Galaxy are major players in this ancient era, but few have proven themselves to be early starfarers. Many worlds, like Ryloth, have yet to encounter, much less acquire, Hyperdrive technology, so few natives of those planet are common on a galactic scale. Timeline The Pre-Republic Campaign Guide focuses on the period between the Great Alien Exodus and the formation of the Republic. During this time, the Galaxy is embroiled in one war after another between competing “empires,” not the least of which is the “Infinite Empire” of the Rakatans, and there are no Jedi to fill the roll of “guardians of peace and justice.” Gamemasters have several choices for when, specifically, they might set a Pre-Republic campaign. The following section the major conflicts and eras of this time: Pre-Historic Eon (2,000,000,000-999,990 BBY) Remembered on a galactic scale mainly for astronomic cataclysms and the biological evolution of the Species of the galaxy, the earliest known records of the Pre-Historic Eon chronicle the formation of the Oseon System, when a rogue star disrupted planet formation and created an unusually large asteroid belt. Some time later elsewhere in the galaxy, an asteroid collides with the homeworld of the Tempestro Species, the survivors evolving into an arboreal Species, and another collides with Vinsoth, killing most life, the survivors evolving into the Chevin Species. Records of the evolution of the Sullustans, Wookiees, Hutts and the Killiks refer to this epoch. During this time, already advanced Species such as the Jerrilek and the Pelgrin create monumental artifacts of their civilization, such as the thriving underwater cities of Jerrilek and the Pelgrin’s “Oracle” device. Early Recorded History (999,989-36,454 BBY) In this epoch, most Species of the galaxy begin keeping historical records, which later prove indecipherable to historians. An ice age covers Naboo, and primitive Gungans fight woolley Veermoks to survive. By 100,000 BBY, the Columi achieve space travel and visit other worlds, including Coruscant and Duro, passing them off as primitive failures. Coruscant nevertheless becomes firmly entrenched as an ecumenopolis, while mystics of the Kwa Species build the Star Temples on Dathomir and the civilization of the Sith Species begins on Korriban. At this time, the Muurshantre Extinction destroys and scatters the remains of the Taurannik Codex, a codex of dark mysticism. The Era of the Force and the Infinite Empire (36,453-25,794 BBY) This era begins with the notable event of philosophers and scientists from several star systems gathering on Tython to share mystical knowledge. The Force is discovered and the term is coined, divided into The Ashla and The Bogan, it's Light and Dark sides respectively. Circa 35,000 BBY, the Castle Lands of Oroboro are built by the Killiks on Alderaan. The Drall scientist Tiran develops the Theory of Universal Reference, and the Rakatan “Infinite Empire” is officially formed on Lehon, setting the stage for widespread colonization of worlds by the various Species of the Galaxy. In 30,000 BBY, the Celestials disappear from the galaxy, transporting the Killiks from Alderaan and Alsakan to The Unknown Regions in the process. The Infinite Empire reaches its peak; constructs The Star Forge, an artifact of the Dark Side that powered their vast war machine; annexes Selonia and Coruscant; and places the Star Maps on all its member worlds as a sign of its hegemony. Droids, more commonly referred to as “Robots” or “Bots,” are first invented in what will become Republic space by the Rakata of The Infinite Empire. Two thousand years later, the reign of King Adas over the Sith Species begins on Korriban, unifying the disparate Sith nations on that world. Heretical Sith exiles first travel to Tund, ultimately evolving into sorcerers. In 27,700 BBY Sith King Adas defeats the invading Rakatan Infinite Empire, gaining Holocron technology in the process. The Sith Species moves it's capital to the planet Ziost from Korriban. Korriban is designated as place for tombs and graves. Two hundred years after the reign of King Adas, the first Human Coruscanti colonists land on Alderaan, via the Herglic Trade Empire. A Coruscanti sleeper ship expedition arrives at Kuat. Another reaches the Tion Cluster two hundred years later, leading to the creation of Tionese society. Within a millennium, Csilla, Alsakan and Metellos receive Human colonists. Devaronian and Gossam scientists develop an experimental Hyperdrive and the Gossam Courivers use a “Tumble Drive” to reach and colonize Felucia. The Morodins colonize Varonat. The Library of Xer is built on the quarantined planet Criton's Point. The brutal religious Nikto Cult of M'dweshuu is formed on Kintan and gains control of the planet, despite repeated efforts by the Hutts to “Put it Down.” Alsakan is colonized by Humans from Coruscant in the colony ship Kuat Explorer as Kuati colonization arks settle Axum, Tepasi and Humbarine. The Force Wars and the Founding of the Jedi (25,793-25,783 BBY) Several Tythonian scholars begin to use their knowledge of The Force to pursue power. The Force Wars ensue, devastating Tython. This ten-year conflict is considered the first battle between the followers of the Light, and Dark sides of The Force, arising between the followers of The Ashla and The Bogan. Both sides utilize metal swords augmented through The Force. In 25,783 BBY, the Bogan's followers are defeated. A small band of Light Side Force-users establish a monastic society of guardians of the peace, calling themselves “The Jedi.” The Fall of the Rakatan Empire and the Rise of Xim the Despot (25,200-25,100 BBY) The Rakatan Infinite Empire mysteriously collapses, although some blame a contagion, and The Hutt Empire is formed with Varl as its capital. A small province on Nal Hutta- then called Evoca- is established by the Hutts of the new Hutt Empire and is terraformed into a polluted waste land. The Kitel Phard dynasty is founded on Atrisia. The year 25,130 BBY marks the beginning of the reign of the tyrannical ruler, Xim the Despot in the Tion Cluster on the planet Argai. Meanwhile, on Kintan, the Cult of M'dweshuu regains the world from the Hutts, plunging the planet into civil war. By 25,127 BBY, Xim, having taken control of the Tion Cluster and the Livien League, expands his conquests to surrounding areas of the galaxy, and in the ensuing year, Xim’s Empire absorbs Felucia, Galidraan, Janodral Mizar and the first of the Thanium Worlds as Xim expands his borders from the Kingdom of Cron throughout the Outer Rim’s Tion Hegemony. In 25,120, Xim’s war-robots are introduced, allowing the absorption of the Kiirium Reaches into his Empire. This same year, emboldened by the introduction of his robot armies, Xim turns his attention to the Hutts, proving to be the final, fatal campaign of Xim’s Empire. The Rise of the Hutt Empire (25,100-25,054 BBY) Kossak the Hutt leads The Hutt Empire to victory over Xim’s forces at the Third Battle of Vontor in 25,100 BBY through the use of Klatooinian, Vodran, and Nikto conscripts, marking an end to Xim’s tyranny and paving the way for Hutt domination in The Outer Rim. Just before his defeat and enslavement by Kossak, Xim orders a secret vault built on the Swampland estate of his Desevrar chamberlain. The Hutts sign the Treaty of Vontor with the Klatooinians, the Nikto, and the Vodrans, putting the three Species in a state of permanent servitude of the Hutts. The Hutts gain control of the Si'Klaata Cluster. The Arbran civilization flourishes on Arbra around this time, and the members of the Abran Species collectively purge themselves of dark emotions and energy, but unwittingly create the entity known as "The Darker" in the process. Corellians and Herglic perfect their version of the Rakatan Force-powered Hyperdrive and Borte Belgoth commissions the creation of Belgoth's Beacon, a Hyperspace Beacon on the Perlemian Trade Route. By 25,096, the leaderless remnants of Xim's fallen empire continue conquests of the galaxy near the Tion Cluster, completing the subjugation of the Kiirium Reaches. In 25,053, The Jedi leave Tython and establish their main temple on the planet Ossus as the modern Hyperdrive is perfected by Human and Duros engineers. The Galactic Republic, including The Galactic Senate, Senate Library and the Founder's Day Allegiance, is established by the Core Founders in The Core Worlds upon the signing of the Galactic Constitution, marking the end of The Pre-Republic Era. Category:Homebrew Content